


Two or Three

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock works with Dimmock again and decides he likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two or Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/gifts).



"Inspector Dimmock," Sherlock says. "Wonderful." It's not sarcasm. He must honestly find it wonderful.

Dimmock swallows. "So, we're alright, then?"

"You said you'd go where I point, didn't you?" Sherlock says, raising an eyebrow.

"Er. Yes."

John is watching the two of them interact and gives Sherlock a warning look.

"I think I'll have a word with John," Sherlock says. He moves away from Dimmock. "What is it, John?"

"Go easy, Sherlock."

"Easy? What does that mean?"

"Last time we were at a crime scene with Dimmock, you showed off the whole time."

"I didn't." He pauses. "Well, even if I did, he was being stupid then. He's come round now." He sighs at John's steely expression. "Okay, fine. I'll do my best."

***

Sherlock's conclusions are all written down in Dimmock's book. "Wow. Okay, good. Great."

"At least someone is proud of me," Sherlock says as John frowns at his behavior.

"Easy," John reminds Sherlock.

"Inspector Dimmock, are you at all bothered by the rate of my deductions and the enthusiasm with which I've pronounced them this evening?"

"No. No, it's quite good. You're really an asset to the Yard." He smiles hopefully.

"Why, inspector. You seem to be glittering," Sherlock praises, and Dimmock pointedly rereads his notes so as not to have to make eye-contact.

***

"That's enough to be going on for tonight," Dimmock finally says. "I don't think there's much else we can do quite yet."

"I agree. John, would you let us have a moment please?"

"Er...okay," John says, looking at the pair suspiciously. "Okay." He heads out of the room and sort of walks around the entryway for a bit.

"Now you've learned to pay attention to me, inspector, I've come to see you're not only a useful and worshipful colleague, but also a rather handsome one. Would you like to join John and me for Chinese tonight? I'd like to get to know you. I know these things aren't usually done in threes." He looks a bit nervous, actually. Sherlock Holmes looks nervous about talking to dumb old DI Dimmock.

The realization makes the DI say, "No, it's fine! Really, it is. We could try something without him some other time. No rush. I'm really...blown away, actually. You realize you could have anyone? You could, you totally could."

Sherlock's lip quirks. "Maybe I'll send John home. Should I send John home?"

"It's up to you."

"I think I'll send John home."

"No rush," Dimmock reminds him. "I feel so lucky. It can't be right to feel this lucky."

"Everything positive you've ever heard about me is true. If it's negative, it isn't. I'd say you're very lucky indeed." Sherlock smiles. "Now you've wised up, I consider you very good company."

"I don't need you to tell me I'm good company to know I am," Dimmock says, "but thanks all the same."

"Not at all." Sherlock actually offers his arm. "Now come with me."

"Anywhere," Dimmock says, and means it, slipping his notepad into his pocket.


End file.
